FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention, The Two-In-One Chair Lift and Toilet Seat is directed to patient lifting devices and portable electric hydraulic johnny aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,572 issued Aug. 23, 1983, has a seat for patient lifting which is activated by human assistance to pump the handle which is located in the rear of the seat which patient is not able to activate. The carrier frame which is attached to a hoisting gear will limit the size of the patient to be lifted by the chair due to weight limitations. In that, the chair's specifications do not state the maximum weight allowed to successfully lift patient. Therefore, this chair requires the patient to be dependent upon assistance to activate the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,833 issued Dec. 16, 1975, the portable electric hydraulic johnny aid is a staionary chair that allows patient to use a toilet bowl fixture by rotating a handle lever to raise and lower the chair over the toilet bowl. If the patient has arthritis or any other such ailments restricting hand movements, or perhaps weakend by their infirmity, would find it difficult to operate. This chair also must remain in one room, such as the bathroom for it would be very difficult to move from room to room.
This present invention, the Two-In-One Chair Lift and Toilet Seat device would allow the patient to use the Chair independently without the assistance of another person to raise and/or lower the Chair over the toilet bowl fixture. The patient may also use the Chair as a wheelchair to move from bedroom to bathroom and any other location in and around the home or residence. Whereas, the previous inventions require the chair to remain in one position as there are not wheels for movement or they require the patient to be totally dependent on another individual to activate the chair. None of the prior art references allow the patient to use the chair alone nor do they allow the patient to move the chair from room to room, thus requiring another chair for movement, such as a wheelchair.